Conventional connector shells, such as for use with High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connectors, utilize at least two mounting posts for securing the connector shell to the corresponding circuit board. These mounting posts extend through apertures in the circuit board and are then soldered to a rear side of the board, securing the connector shell to the circuit board. Typically, these mounting posts and connector shells are stamped from a single piece of material and bent into a mounting configuration in one of two ways. First, the mounting posts may be formed as part of the side walls of the connector shell such that the vertically oriented mounting posts extend in front of the connector shell within the same planes as the side walls before the mounting posts are bent into place by rotating them outward and rearward until they overlap the side walls.
A second method for forming the mounting posts is to cut the posts from an underside of the connector shell and pull the posts downward from the bottom surface of the shell, pivoting the posts outward until they are substantially coplanar with the side walls. With both methods, the connector shells may include securing tabs extending upwards from a front edge of the top surface and having a screw hole for securing the corresponding connector assembly to a computer housing or other structure.
However, since the mounting posts and securing tabs are generally formed from the same piece of material used for the entire connector shell, configuration changes to any of the individual elements of the connector assembly are not possible. Rather, any configuration changes to the connector shell, mounting posts, and/or method of mounting a connector assembly to an apparatus via the securing tab will necessitate an entirely new connector assembly, as all components are stamped from a single piece of material. Moreover, for connector shells in which the mounting posts are pulled from the bottom surface of the shell, the existence and required location of retention springs in the bottom surface of the connector shell limits the allowable length of the mounting posts pulled from the bottom. Limiting the length of the mounting posts may prohibit a sufficient length of the mounting posts to protrude through the circuit board to ensure a quality solder connection when securing the connector assembly to the circuit board.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.